First Kiss
by Melanie Cullen Night S
Summary: One-shot. Ellos eran los mejores amigos, ella esta enamorada de el, y el de ella, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia, se guardaban ese secreto para si mismos, hasta que una fiesta lo cambio todo. TODOS HUMANOS a la edad de 13 años. A
1. first kiss

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephenie meyer**

**

* * *

**

**ALICE POV**

Iba de camino a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jessica iba a cumplir 13, -yo los había cumplido hace un mes- ahí me vería con mis amigos, ya que mis hermanos, como eran mas grandes no iban a ir esa fiesta, pero mi mejor amigo si, bueno somos amigos pero yo estoy enamorada de el, _Jasper Hale_.

Cuando entre, todos estaban sentados en un circulo, y en el centro avía una chica y un chico besándose, me senté en el circulo a lado de Jasper.

-Hi Jazz, ¿que hacen?

-Hola Alice, es un juego, no llegué a escuchar el nombre, hace poco llegué- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Ali!, es tu turno te toco, beso..., con... ¡Ian!-

¿QUE?, no, no, NO, no puede ser yo ni quería jugar, además seria mi primer beso y yo quería que fuera con alguien especial!!!, mire a vera Jasper que veía un poco mala Ian, pero no le di mucha importancia, así que sin querer darle mas vueltas al asunto, fui, y le di un beso a Ian, no sentí nada especial, peroestaba un poco enojada, así que fui asía un jardín que había allá, lo mas apartado de todos y me senté en el pasto.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?

-Si Jazz, es solo que no quería que mi primer beso fuera así yo quería que fuera con alguien especial...

-Alice, no te preocupes algún día tendrás ese primer beso, con esa persona especial- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, _si tan solo el supiera que esa persona especial seria el..._

-Gracias, Jazz- estuvimos un rato en silencio el se veía muy pensativo, así que decidí dejar que piense tranquilo

-Ali, hay algo que quiero decirte- derepente dijo en tono serio, cosa que me pareció extraña.

**JASPER POV**

¡Ay! no se como decírselo a Alice, pero se lo tengo que decir, ¡calmate Jasper!, respira hondo y dicelo.

**ALICE POV**

-Dime Jasper- dije ya que me había cansado de esperar que el dijera algo

-Alice prometeme que... no lo tomaras mal ¿ok?- me sorprendió un poco lo que dijo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que parecía... _¿nervioso?_

-Jasper, ya, dime

-Ok, Alice... lo que te quería decir... es que... estoyenamoradodeti- dijo tan rápido que no entendí nada

-Jasper, no te entendi ¿puedes hablar un poco mas despacio?

-Ok, Alice... yo.... estoy enamorado de ti.

Me quede en shock, no lo podía creer, ¿Jasper diciendome que estaba enamorado de mi?, era imposible, tanto tiempo que llevaba soñando con ese momento, y ahora que lo estaba viviendo no lo podía creer.

-¿Que... dijiste?

-Que Alice Cullen estoy enamorado de ti, yo, Jasper Hale- lo único que pude aser fue abrazarlo, cuando porfin me separe de el, me miraba un poco confundido.

-Jasper, yo también estoy enamorada de ti-

El solo me sonrió ampliamente antes de comenzar ha acercar su rostro al mio, dandome un tierno y dulce beso, ese beso se sintió muy diferente al que me había dado Ian, en este beso si sentí algo especial, de hecho_, muy_ especial, cuando nos separamos, solo nos dedicamos a mirarnos a los ojos.

-Alice, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- estaba tan feliz de que por fin me haya hecho esa pregunta, que, la verdad, creo que me tarde un poco en responder

-Si- acercó su rostro otra vez al mio y volvió ha rozar sus labios con los mios.

-Te quiero- susurro contra mis labios

-Y yo a ti- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar antes de fundirnos en un largo, tierno y dulce beso.

* * *

**hi, este es mi primer one-sot y mi primera publicación asi que por favor dejenme un review diciendo que les pareció, gracias, espero que lean mis próximas publicaciones, bye.**


	2. la pelea

**Declaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Stephenie meyer**

**NOTA: En el primer capitulo Alice menciona que sus hermanos son mas grandes que ella, pero no dije que tan grandes xD, aquí les dejo las edades:**

**Alice: 13 (al igual que Jasper y los demás xD)**

**Edward: 15 (al igual que Bella, que igual formara parte de la historia xD)**

**Emmett: 17 (al igual que Rosalie, que es la hermana de Jasper xD)**

Cuando creímos que ya era hora de regresar, nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar agarrados de la mano pero al llegar a donde estaban todos nos soltamos ya que no queríamos que todos se enteraran así como así.

-¡Jasper! Te estábamos esperando, es tu turno, a ver… te toca… beso… con… Alice

Jasper solo me miro sonriente y nos acerco a donde estaban los demás, luego comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío…

-Jazz, espera- dije en un susurro, deteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío

-¿Qué pasa, Ali?

-Es que… me siento incomoda con todos mirando- respondí completamente sonrojada

-No te preocupes, para ellos esto es solo un juego- me sonrió y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, pero a diferencia de cuando estábamos en el jardín, esta vez solo rozo apenas mis labios.

Cuando se separo solo me miro y me sonrió, agarro mi mano, y nos guió de vuelta al jardín, nos sentamos en el mismo árbol y de la misma forma en la que estábamos hace un rato.

Estábamos sentados en silencio, no hacían falta palabras para saber lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, solo necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi, sentirlo cerca de mi, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme completa, pero algo me llamo la atención, y aparentemente a Jasper igual, por que al igual que yo, el volteo su cabeza, hacia donde provenía el ruido de unas pisadas, nos quedamos viendo en esa dirección esperando a que apareciera alguien, cualquier persona… pero jamás imagine que el…

-¿Ali?

-¿Ian?- preguntamos jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué haces acá hale?

-¿A ti que te importa… O´shea?- dijo Jasper con tono desafiante

Mire espantada, como Ian se acercaba peligrosamente a Jasper, me quede paralizada por el miedo, no sabia que hacer, hasta que vi como el puño de Ian se estampaba contra la mejilla de Jasper, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro cuando vi a Jasper tirado en el piso, y a Ian mirándolo con llamas de furia en sus ojos azules.

-¡Ian! ¡Basta!, por favor no lo golpes… - dije al borde de las lagrimas, me agache junto a jasper, y trate de interponerme entre Ian y el.

-Alice, quítate no te quiero golpear- me dijo con la mandíbula apretada

-¿Por qué lo golpeas? ¿El que te hizo?

No me logro contestar por que en ese momento, entraron al jardín Jessica, junto con mi hermano Edward…

-¿Ali? ¿Qué le sucedió a Jasper?- me dijo edward preocupado, el ya conocía a Jasper, ya que su hermana es Rosalie Hale, novia de mi hermano Emmett.

No pude decir nada, me quede callada, viendo el rostro de Jasper con tristeza, Edward se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de ello, al menos no por el momento, cuando me di cuenta Ian ya no estaba, quien sabe en donde se metió ese cobarde, pero iba a averiguar, el por que golpeo a Jazz…

**hi, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, les pido mil disculpas por atrasarme demasiado, pero es que tuve muchas tareas y proyectos, además de que tuve varios problemas personales, pero bueno, se que eso no es justificación, y espero que les guste este capitulo, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.**

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_-Alice, dime que paso- dijo Edward con tono serio, mientras Emmett y Rosalie me miraban esperando mi respuesta._

_-^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^- les dije, los tres estaban completamente quietos, me imagino que procesando toda la información._

_-¡¿Qué?!-estallaron los 3 al unísono, me sorprendí un poco por su reacción… de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome y abrazándome._

**Pues… aquí les dejo este avance del próximo capitulo, no se cuando lo subiré, pero tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible, espero que les guste este capitulo, y saben que para mi es muy importante su opinión, así que les agradecería mucho si me dejan su review, bye**

_*Melanie*_


	3. buscando explicaciones

**iDeclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece la historia original y los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo lo utilizo para divertirme un rato.**

* * *

Estábamos todos reunidos en la habitación de Jasper, esperando a que despierte, ya que el seguía inconciente, yo solo contemplaba su hermoso rostro, que se estaba tornando morado por el golpe, mi papa – Carlisle – lo había atendido y curado aquí, en casa de Jasper, ya que el es doctor. Seguía contemplando su rostro, hasta que una mano se poso en mi hombro y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Alice, necesitamos hablar contigo- me dijo Edward en tono serio.

-Esta bien, vamos- me pare, y seguí a Edward, Emmett y Rose, hacia la sala de la casa de los hale.

-Alice, dime que paso- dijo Edward en tono serio, mientras Rose y Emmett me miraban esperando una respuesta. Suspire.

-Lo que sucedió fue que… cuando llegue a la fiesta de Jessica estaban jugando, me incluyeron en el juego sin preguntarme, entonces le tuve que dar un beso a Ian, cosa que me molestó, me fui a sentar a un jardín que estaba en casa de Jessica, Jasper me siguió y se sentó conmigo hablamos, y pues… ahora somos novios, en que estábamos sentados en el jardín, Ian fue y… como que empezó a retar a Jaspear, entonces Ian golpeo a Jasper, yo… yo trate de impedirlo, pero no podía, en eso apareció Edward – les dije, no me había dado cuanta de que se me habían escapado algunas lagrimas, las limpie y los mire, los tres estaban completamente quietos, me imagino que procesando la información-

-¿¡Que!? – estallaron los tres al unísono, me sorprendió un poco su reacción… de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome y abrazándome.

-¿Enserio? No lo puedo creer, ¡que genial!, siempre espere a que mi hermanito se atreviera a decírtelo – dijo Rose muy emocionada, mientras Edward y Emmett la miraban como si estuviera loca.

-Tenemos que hablar con Jasper – dijeron Emmett y Edward a la vez.

- ¡Por dios! No me vengan ahora con los hermanos celosos – les dije haciendo un puchero.

- Emmy… tú no te vas a poner celoso de mi hermanito ¿verdad? – dijo Rose acercándose a Emmett lentamente.

- Pero…- trato de quejarse mi hermano (Emmett), pero Rose lo callo.

-Pero nada, esto es muy importante para Jazz, y no quiero que lo arruinen con sus estúpidos celos – dijo Rose mirando a Edward y a Emmett seriamente.

-Está bien – dijeron los dos al unisonó

-Pero si Jasper lastima a Alice… - dijo Edward con aire sombrío

- El no la lastimaría- dijo Rose completamente convencida

- Eso espero – dijo Edward serio

- Hay hermanito, enserio te hace falta una novia – le dije, eso era cierto si tuviera una novia creo que estaría de mejor humor

- Bueno ya- me dijo –pero Alice, lo que queremos saber, es porque Ian golpeo a Jasper

- La verdad no sé, y no se me ocurre una razón tal vez Jasper sepa, ¿puedo subir?, quiero ver como esta – les dije con mirada suplicante, me sentía mal lejos de Jasper.

Los tres asintieron, me dirigí asía el cuarto de Jasper, cuando entre vi que se estaba moviendo, así que me acerque y me senté en una silla que estaba alado de su cama, me puse a contemplar su rostro, vi como se movía inquieto y fruncía el ceño, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, miro alrededor confundido, luego me miro a mi, nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato, trasmitiéndonos todo lo que se sentíamos, abrió sus brazos y yo sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrase.

- Auch, con cuidado Allie, por favor

- Perdón Jazz, ¿te duele mucho?

- Un poco pero luego se me pasara – dijo sonriéndome

- Te quiero – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Y yo a ti – me dijo sonriente

Edward´s POV

Deje a Emmett y a Rosalie en la sala, me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, mientras la tomaba me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Alice, _"necesitas una novia", _la verdad ya había pensado en eso, pero todavía esperaba un momento adecuado para confesarle mis sentimientos a tan especial chica, ella era tan… diferente, era totalmente diferente a las demás chicas que eh conocido es como si su mente funcionara diferente, pero por ahora me tendría que conformar con ser su compañero de laboratorio, aunque espero que eso cambie pronto, subi a la habitación de Jasper, aunque le hayamos dicho a Rose que íbamos a confiar en Jasper, tampoco los iba a dejar solos tanto tiempo, cuando llegué a la habitación me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta así que me aparragué en el marco de la puerta, vi como Alice abrasaba a Jasper.

- Auch, con cuidado Allie, por favor- le dijo Jasper con una mueca de dolor

- Perdón Jazz, ¿te duele mucho?

- Un poco pero luego se me pasara – dijo sonriéndole

- Te quiero – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla

- Y yo a ti – le dijo dándole una sonrisa, pude ver el amor en la mirada de ambos y me di cuenta de que… realmente Jasper no iba a lastimar a Alice, se veía en la mirada de adoración que le dirigía a Alice, suspire, tal vez solo me sentía así por que es mi hermanita pequeña. Entre en la habitación y me pare enfrente de Jasper

-Jasper, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Me siento mejor, pero todavía me duele un poco – vi como Alice colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Jasper con sumo cuidado, al mismo tiempo que Jasper cerraba sus ojos

- ¿duele? – le pregunto Alice

- no – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Alice le sonrió de regreso, la verdad no pude evitar sonreír ante aquella escena, pero tuve que interrumpir

- mmm… - espere hasta tener la atención de ambos, ya que se veían como si estuvieran en su propio mundo y aunque realmente no quería interrumpir, tuve que hacerlo – Jasper, realmente todos queríamos saber si tu tienes idea del motivo por el cual Ian te golpeo -

- La verdad ignoro porque lo hizo, que yo sepa a él no le agrado y sinceramente a mí tampoco me agrada - esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Alice.

- Alice, ¿me dejarías hablar a solas con Jasper, por favor? – le dije

- Claro, pero por favor no comiences con tus escenas de hermano celoso – dijo mirando, solo asentí, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y luego se marcho

- Jasper, Alice tiene algo que ver con que te caiga mal Ian ¿verdad? – le dije después de haberme cerciorado de que Alice ya no podía escuchar nuestra conversación

- Si, a Ian le gusta Alice, y desde hace un tiempo que… se podría decir que comenzó una rivalidad entre nosotros, y… -

- supones que él te golpeo por que se dio cuenta de que había perdido – termine por el

- exacto, pero no quiero que Alice lo sepa, se sentiría culpable de esto –

- Si, tienes razón – le dije, ya que conociendo a Alice creería que es su culpa lo que sucedió, y más si se trata de Jasper… - creo que mejor dejo que Alice venga, conociéndola se va a desesperar – le dije riendo.

- si… - dijo con una sonrisa mirando asía la nada

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme ah buscar a Alice, cuando de la nada, apareció Alice frente a mí.

- Eddie… ¿ya puedo ir con Jasper? – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero que estoy seguro que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera…

- Claro, Allie – le dije

Seguí mi camino escaleras abajo, al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Rosalie y Emmett a quienes le comente lo que había platicado con Jasper momentos antes… me excuse con ambos para retirarme, diciéndole a Emmett que el llevara a Alice a casa, fui hasta mi preciado volvo y conduje hasta casa, cuando llegue ni había nadie por lo que subí directamente a mi habitación, donde me pase el resto de la tarde ni siquiera baje para la cena, me quede allí pensando en mi compañera de laboratorio… Isabella Swan, Bella… así estuve hasta que el sueño me venció… dejándome caer en brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

…

Después de haberme despertado la suave brisa de la mañana, me dirigí a desayunar para encontrarme con una concentrada Alice desayunando

- ¿Qué te sucede Alice?

- Nada… por cierto aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que tengas – me dijo mientras yo agarraba un manzana.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- tú solo hazlo – me dijo en tono cortante

- está bien… ya me voy Alice cuídate – le dije antes de depositar un beso en su cabeza

- Adiós Edward –

Me subí emocionado a mi volvo, ya que cada vez que Alice me decía algo de ese tipo, significaba que algo iba a pasar hoy, yo solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno…

Llegue al instituto y me dirigí rápidamente a mi primera clase: Laboratorio. Cuando entre lo primero que divise fue a aquella muchacha de mirada chocolate y cabellera oscura, me acerque a ella pensando en todas los sucesos posibles a los que se pudiera referir Alice, pero nunca me imagine que fuera a pasar algo así…

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, enserio lo siento, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero es que tuve varios problemas personales, pensé que la inspiración de esta historia se había ido, pero adivinen… ¡no fue así!, y la verdad este capítulo se lo tengo que agradecer a un globo, si… un globo hizo que pudiera terminar este capítulo, así que Feliz día de San Valentín, y espero poder traerles pronto el próximo capítulo, por favor dejen review y díganme que tal quedo.

Atte.- Melanie*


	4. Chapter 4

Queridos lectores:

Esta es mi primera nota de autor, y me gustaría que hubiera sido con otros fines, bueno, les quiero comunicar que ya no continuare con "First Kiss" o al menos no por ahora, eliminara los dos últimos capítulos y lo dejare como one-shot, tal vez, lo continue mas adelante, pero si lo hago será porque ya lo tengo terminado, esto lo hago porque quiero continuar con proyectos que realmente me han cautivado, y para que mientras los lleve acabo y publique no digan: "esta Melanie ya empezó a dejar trabajos incompletos, o cosas asi, pero les puedo asegurar que esa no es mi intención, y pues a las personitas que se han tomado tiempo para leer las cosas que escrito realmente les quiero dar las gracias, y a aquellas que han dejado su review igual, porque todas sus opiniones son muy importantes, y me interesa saberlas, así que gracias por todo(:

Atte.- Melanie Night(:


End file.
